


Close Your Eyes

by nebulein



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Prison Sex, Season 01, prison life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never got to thank you properly, Sucre," he says and you don't think you're imagining the faint glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>"Thank me for what?" You frown as he looks at you, that impossible smirk still on his face.</p><p>"For everything you've done for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Written as a comment ficlet for the prompt "close your eyes" by nora1980.

The gentle stroke of fingers on your arm mingles with your dream, before slowly dragging you back to consciousness. "Maricruz?" you mumble, turning towards the touch, your brain still foggy with sleep.

"Ssssh," comes the whispered answer. You can feel the hot breath tickling your neck, ghosting over the side of your face. Slowly you open your eyes, startled when the face that greets you isn't the one you expected to see.

"Fish?" You sit up, suddenly alarmed. His face is half hidden in the shadows, but as your eyes are adjusting to the darkness, you can see his cocky grin. He's up to something again. This can't be good.

You look around the cell, noticing the sheet he's hung over the bars, keeping out the curious looks of the prison. "Are you going down there again?" you ask, voiced hushed, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the toilet. Here, the walls tend to have ears even at night. You relax a little at the idea, letting yourself slump back on the mattress as you hope he only needs you to be on the look-out.

To your surprise, he shakes his head slowly and leans in a little closer, face hovering only inches away from yours. "I never got to thank you properly, Sucre," he says and you don't think you're imagining the faint glimmer in his eyes.

"Thank me for what?" You frown as he looks at you, that impossible smirk still on his face.

"For everything you've done for me," he answers and suddenly he's impossibly close. His lips are almost touching your ear and you move your face away from his by instinct. Even so his nose bumps your cheek as he starts climbing onto your bunk.

"What the heck, Fish?" you ask, forgetting for a moment to keep your voice down. Confused, you raise yourself on your elbows and only belatedly realize that this only brings you back into each others spaces again. "Ssssh," he says again, managing to make that sound warning and soothing at the same time even as he places a finger on your lips to keep you from further talking. "Just relax." And then his finger is gently tracing over your bottom lip before both his hands meet each other on your naked chest, gently pushing you to lie down again.

"I thought you were going down in the tunnels again," you half-ask, even though you're already giving in to the demand of his hands. God knows you've learned quickly to simply follow his lead. You look up into his face, hovering directly over yours. He's still grinning.

"I know today would've been your conjugal," he quietly says, watching you carefully. "Let me make it up to you." Your eyes widen as your brain processes his proposal. Still, neither of you breaks your eye contact, not even when his hands start roaming over your body. The touch is gentle at first, tentative as he waits for you to protest, telling him to stop.

You don't.

You can feel a wave of need for Maricruz wash through your body, your veins flooding with desire. He's right, today your girl would've visited, and he's the reason you lost that. Maybe it's only fair he's making it up to you.

As if he can feel your resistance crumbling, his touches become firmer, more assured. One hand is spiraling downwards, circling your bellybutton as the other is boldly playing with a nipple, making you draw in a sharp breath.

His smirk widens even further and he turns his head, breaking your stare to trace his tongue around the shell of your ear. "By the way," he whispers, pausing to suck your earlobe into his mouth and bite down on it gently, making you bite your lip. "Who says I'm not going down?"

You stare at the ceiling above your head, mindful to keep quiet, picturing Maricruz in your head. When his tongue draws a wet trail over your collarbone and his fingers hook in the waistband of your pants, you close your eyes and pretend.


End file.
